Sakasama Pretty Cure!
Sakasama Pretty Cure! (逆さまプリキュア！''Sakasama Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Si No Talvez, and it is the thirtieth season of Izumi Todo's ''Pretty Cure franchise, the nineteenth official Atsuiaka fanseries, and the second of said fanseries made by Diana Aohiya. It started airing on February 6, 2033, replacing Diamante Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The series' motifs are family and the discovery of the unknown while the sub motif is nostalgia. This series is a direct sequel to Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! Characters The Spooky Gang *Ichikawa Ichigo/Cure Chérie - A cute little strawberry shortcake. People call her shortcake. She is stuck in the small town of Tokimeki with her older brother and her mom. *Unmei Meiko/Cure Azure - Curious about everything, and how could she not be? She is in a Pretty Cure legacy, and with Chojo Gensho nonetheless! *Yumeyuki Gou/Cure Royale - Quiet and cold, but duty has got rid of her heart. But Ichigo is trying to change her and fast! She's going on a monster murdering spree! *Kanamori Kyoko/Cure Ombre - A cute girl that doesn't speak much. She likes playing with toys because she's just a kid. *Tsukimoto Minori/Cure Satin - She's just trying to get through her day, leave her alone! Good *Chai and Herb - Twin dogs that like to mess around. They could or could not be Latte's children? *Princess Lilith - The Cures' gateway to the Underworld. *Queen of Songs - Like it says, she's the queen of songs. *Bronya, Ikion, and the Silent Princess - The rulers of the Heavenly Kingdom. Unfortunately, Ikion has become terribly ill. So now the Silent Princess Getara has to help him get better and replace him as queen. Bad * Queen of Hearts - The ruler of the Underworld, with the King of Hearts. Tokimeki Residents * Ichikawa Ame - The mother of Ichigo and Usagi. * Ichikawa Usagi - The older brother of Ichigo. He is a full grown adult, but he hasn't moved out of the house, he hasn't moved to college, he's just lazy. * Nagai Chie - Previously Cure Hexerei, but has since retired the Cure identity. She is now a high school teacher. * Aihara Hotaru/Cure Soirée - A strong girl with a sense of free spirit. She is a red minor Cure and is very similar to Ogura Kimi. Location *Tokimeki - A quiet city that isn't known for anything but its cute name. *Underworld - It's like Wonderland, but not really. It is definitely not Hell though. Trivia * This is the first of the series to be taking a way darker route than all of the other stuff, with connections between Wonderland and the Underworld. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Monster Themed Series Category:Sakasama Pretty Cure!